


The Birthday Present

by awoogah123



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Present, Crack, Fluff, M/M, foot long, hot dog - Freeform, neil's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: It's Neil's birthday and Nicky wants to get Neil theperfectpresent. Only problem is, Nicky's not exactly subtle...
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Aaron Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	The Birthday Present

Neil Josten was nearly twenty years old – his birthday was just a couple of weeks away and Nicky wanted it to be _perfect_. Last year, no one had known about Neil’s birthday until it was too late, so it wasn’t as if they could celebrate. Nicky was a _sucker_ for birthdays, he absolutely _loved_ them, and he couldn’t believe that Neil had never really celebrated them before. Of course, Neil had a reasonable explanation, and that only made Nicky want to celebrate even more. Neil’s birthday was going to be _perfect_.

Nicky had been on the phone to Erik when the idea had first occurred to him, he gasped, wrenching the phone away from his ear and opening up his _Notes_.

“Nicky? You still there?” Erik asked, voice slightly muffled as Nicky typed eagerly.

“Yes, Erik,” Nicky called, a little louder than necessary. “I’ll just be a second.” Once Nicky was satisfied that he’d typed everything down, he brought the phone back to his ear, “Sorry about that,” he said, the grin he wore evident in his voice.

“What was that about?” Erik asked, chuckling slightly.

“Oh, I’m just a _genius_!” Nicky grinned, “I’ve got Neil’s birthday present planned?”

“Really? What is it?” Erik asked. Erik knew how much Nicky had been brainstorming potential presents for Neil’s birthday, and he was probably secretly happy that the constant contemplating would finally be over.

“A picture,” Nicky said, pausing for dramatic effect, “of _Neil and Andrew_!” The line was silent. Nicky’s grin faltered slightly.

“Huh?” Erik asked finally.

“A picture of Neil and Andrew,” Nicky repeated, a little less excitedly. “You don’t think it’s a good idea?”

“No, it’s not that,” Erik rushed. “It’s just—Are there even any pictures of them together?” Nicky thought to himself for a moment.

“No, but I can take one,” Nicky shrugged – it was only a _slight_ hindrance.

“Of what?” Erik asked.

“Them being cute,” Nicky said slowly. “ _Duh_.”

“Have you ever actually _seen_ them being cute?” Erik asked. Nicky mulled this over in his head – _okay_ , another hindrance...

“Well, no. They’re just private,” Nicky said. “But when has the _ever_ stopped me?”

“True,” Erik laughed. “It’s not like I even really know them. I’m sure it’ll be great idea, my lovely, nosy Nicky.” Nicky chuckled, his grin reappearing at his boyfriend’s soft words. Nicky turned to the alarm clock on his bedside table – it was 8:00pm, which meant it was around 2:00am in Germany. Erik needed to sleep.

“I guess I should probably let you go then,” Nicky sighed. This was _always_ the worst part – saying goodbye. “I love you, Erik.”

“I love you, too, Nicky,” Erik said, stifling a yawn. “We’ll talk soon, okay? You can tell me how your present’s going.”

“Oh, I will!” Nicky grinned. “Night, Erik.”

“Night, love,” Erik said. And then then the line was flat. Usually, Erik was completely and utterly _miserable_ after saying goodbye to Erik, and although he was sad to hang up, there was a spark of excitement in the pit of his stomach about this gift. He was going to make it a birthday Neil would _never_ forget.

Trying to find Neil and Andrew alone together was _hard_ , and trying to find them being cute together was next to impossible. If Nicky hadn’t witnessed their Baltimore reunion, he would’ve just assumed they were acquaintances, not even friends. But Nicky knew there was _something_ there, and he was _going_ to find it if it was the last thing he did – which was pretty likely, seeing as Andrew was involved. Anyway, the impossible had never threatened Nicky before, and he wasn’t going to let it now. Besides, _impossible_ was not a word in Nicky’s vocabulary – he preferred not possible _yet_. After everything he’d been through, he knew that _anything_ was possible, you just had to be patient – if he hadn’t had that mind-set, he might never have met Erik. And that _was_ impossible to even think about.

The fact that Nicky had moved in with Aaron and Matt only made matters worse, he could potentially be missing out on some majorly cute moments behind their dormitory door. He might have to ask Kevin about that... Regardless, this meant that Nicky had to stay extra aware during practice and their trips to Columbia, he _needed_ to find them being cute. 

It was a Friday morning, just a little over a week until Neil’s birthday, and Nicky still had _nothing_. Zilch. Nada. Although it wasn’t for lack of trying; boy, had Nicky tried. And he wasn’t giving up, not yet – he _knew_ he was going to find the perfect picture. He just needed to find the perfect moment. And as Nicky stood in the middle of the court, he wasn’t exactly sure that exy practice _was_ the perfect moment – but still, beggars can’t be choosers, and all that. So, as the team took turns to score against their goalkeeper – Andrew – Nicky waited patiently until it was Neil’s turn. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking for, and it wasn’t as if he had his phone on him anyway, so he wouldn’t be able to catch a sneaky snapshot, but that didn’t stop him from looking. He looked for any slight inclination that Neil and Andrew might have something going on, and came out with nothing. All that happened was that Andrew blocked all but one of Neil’s three shots, and when Neil _did_ succeed, he sent Andrew a small smirk. The smirk looked smug, if anything – not exactly loving. Nicky supposed the moment was cute, though, in a special _Neil-and-Andrew_ way, but he didn’t think a picture could capture that.

“ _Nicky_ ,” Kevin’s bark dragged Nicky from his daze, and he slowly averted his gaze from Neil and Andrew. “What are you doing? It’s your go!”

“Sorry,” Nicky called, as well as muttering something incoherent under his breath. _Jeez_ Kevin, talk about ruining the moment. Or the _nearly_ moment... 

Trying to take the perfect picture was sort of _engulfing_ Nicky’s life, and evidently, it was reflecting in practice too – if Kevin’s constant moaning was anything to go by. Nicky knew he _really_ had to get Neil’s present sorted when he had become too distracted to talk to Erik – it was getting out of hand. So, Nicky came to the best conclusion – if he spent enough time with Neil and Andrew he’d _have_ to see them doing something sooner or later. Things were still pretty tough, seeing as Nicky had no reason to go into his old dorm – sure, he and Neil were friends, but Neil normally just invited himself round Nicky’s dorm, that way he could see Matt, too. And Nicky wasn’t sure that even _he_ had stooped low enough yet to ask Kevin for help; he wasn’t sure that he wanted to, either, not after the amount of times Kevin had screamed at him in that day’s practice. And Andrew – well, he was just Andrew. Nicky didn’t have or _need_ an explanation as to why Andrew wouldn’t want to hang out with him, it was just common knowledge. All this meant that Columbia would be the _perfect_ time to pounce on Neil and Andrew – they shared a bedroom, for goodness’ sake!

On the way there, Nicky sat in his normal seat in Andrew’s Maserati, between Aaron and Neil. He was excited – not in the way he normally was when he was going clubbing, but with anticipation.

“Looking forward to your birthday, Neil?” Nicky asked, jostling Neil’s arm, because the car was _way_ too quiet.

“I don’t know,” Neil shrugged. “Not really.”

“ _Not really_?” Nicky repeated with a gasp, “How can you say that?”

“It doesn’t really mean anything,” Neil said - _God_ , was he _always_ this pessimistic?

“It means a lot, Neil,” Nicky pointed out. “You’re going to be twenty, that’s a big birthday!”

“I thought twenty-one was the _big birthday_ ,” Neil furrowed his brow slightly.

“Well, yeah,” Nicky muttered. He paused for a moment, caught at a loss, “But you won’t be a teenager anymore!”

“Yeah,” Neil said quietly to himself. “I guess that’s an accomplishment.” Nicky flashed Neil a grin before turning to the front of the car again. Tonight was going to be a good night – he could feel it.

To be completely honest, the night wasn’t the _best_. The thing with Neil and Andrew was, they were pretty boring to go clubbing with. Actually, try _extremely_ boring. Neither were drinking – Andrew because he was driving and Neil out of habit. And neither _danced_! What was the point in going to a club if you were just going to stand around a sticky table and drink cheap soda? Nicky was pretty sure you could do that at the mall, or just about _any_ place _ever_! But Nicky knew that if he wanted to take the perfect picture, he would have to hang around them, which created a pissed off Aaron.

“ _Nicky_ ,” Aaron whined, tugging on Nicky’s arm, “I want to _dance_!” Aaron was pretty drunk, and couldn’t possibly fathom why Nicky didn’t want to dance with him.

“Go dance then,” Nicky said, “I’m not stopping you. You don’t need me to dance with you, right?”

“I’m not just going to dance on my own,” Aaron scowled. With his arms tightly crossed across his chest, he looked incredibly young, and Nicky couldn’t help but grin. Of course this made Aaron even _angrier_.

“You won’t be,” Nicky shook his head, slowly backing away. “I’m on it!”

Neil, Andrew and Kevin were all sat around a table – Kevin quickly throwing back shots whilst Neil and Andrew seemed deep in conversation. Nicky quickly pulled his phone out, snapping a quick shot – he needed _something_ , right?

At Nicky’s approach, Neil and Kevin looked equally surprised, which was understandable, seeing as once Nicky had hit the dancefloor, he _never_ came over to the table. Andrew just stared at Nicky, unwavering.

“You okay, Nicky?” Neil asked, quirking a brow. After just a couple of drinks, he was planning on staying clean for the rest of the night – he needed to have a clear mind if he wanted to get any work done.

“I’m okay,” Nicky shrugged, dropping onto the spare stall beside Kevin.

“Why are you here?” Andrew asked abruptly.

“I’ve got a bit of a headache,” Nicky lied. He somehow needed to find a way to make Kevin go dance with Aaron – he wasn’t exactly sure how, though.

“You sure this is the best place to be?” Neil asked, sipping at his water. “It’s pretty loud in here. Why don’t you step outside for some fresh air?”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine if I just sit down for a while,” Nicky shrugged, trying hard not to smile.

“Where’s Aaron?” Andrew asked – this time Nicky _did_ crack a smile, the thought of Andrew asking after his twin was too much, even for Nicky on a secret mission.

“Dancing,” Nicky replied, “he didn’t want to be on his own, but I couldn’t stay down there.” He paused, a thought occurring to him, “Come to think of it, he probably _shouldn’t_ be on his own, he’s a danger to himself.”

“What do you mean?” Neil asked, crinkling his brow.

“He’s pretty drunk,” Nicky said, which _wasn’t_ a lie. “He fell over earlier, I thought he was going to break his leg. Somebody should probably go keep an eye on him.” Nobody moved. _Great_. “Bent it the wrong way,” Nicky carried on, “I’m not sure if he hurt it.”

“Is he walking on it?” Kevin asked; Nicky tried to conceal a smile - _it was working_.

“Well, yeah, but it’s only a matter of time before he really hurts himself. As I said earlier, someone should _really_ keep an eye on him. I would, but, you know—” Nicky brought a hand to his head.

“Headache,” Kevin finished for him.

“Exactly,” Nicky nodded. “I’d just hate for him to not be able to play exy for something as stupid as this,” Nicky shrugged, letting his words in. He couldn’t hide the shit-eating grin from his face when Kevin stood up from his stall.

“Where is he?” Kevin sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Just down there,” Nicky said, pointing to a small cluster of people. He didn’t actually _know_ where Aaron was, he just wanted Kevin to leave. It seemed to do the trick, though, because Kevin walked off. As Kevin walked away, Nicky turned back to Neil and Andrew, his gaze heavy.

“You want some water?” Neil asked, nudging his glass toward Nicky.

“No, thanks,” Nicky said, pushing it back. Neil hesitated a moment before taking his glass back, he turned to Andrew, raising his eyebrows slightly.

“Stop staring at us like that,” Andrew demanded suddenly.

“Like what?” Nicky asked, grinning as he looked between the two of them.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Nicky?” Neil asked before Andrew could reply, “You just seem really spaced out. You haven’t taken anything, have you?”

“What?” Nicky yelled, laughing loudly. “No!” Neil turned back to Andrew, sending him _another_ confused look. Nicky suppressed a sigh, this wasn’t going as planned...

After a little while, much to Nicky’s delight, Neil and Andrew started to ignore him, completely immersed in their own conversation. It wasn’t exactly a _romantic_ moment, but Nicky was desperate, so he pulled out his phone. Unfortunately, Nicky wasn’t the most subtle of beings, so he didn’t think to check whether his phone was on silent. When he quickly snapped a photograph of Neil and Andrew, the shutter sounded loudly. Neil and Andrew both whipped around at the noise. _Shit_.

“What was that?” Andrew asked, staring at Nicky as if he could see right through him.

“ _What_?” Nicky asked, voice sounding similar to how it did when he was ten, he cleared his throat. “What was what?”

“That clicking sound,” Neil said slowly. “Sounded like a camera.”

“A _camera_?” Nicky repeated, hoping that his face wasn’t as red as it felt. Andrew was going to kill him. “I didn’t hear anything. Are you sure it wasn’t something else? Like fingers clicking, maybe?” Nicky babbled, “People click their fingers when they’re dancing.”

“ _Finger clicking_?” Andrew asked, eyebrows raising slightly.

“Yeah, maybe,” Nicky said, letting out a defeated sigh as his shoulders slumped.

“Maybe...” Neil muttered, sipping at his water again. Andrew jumped up from his stall abruptly, grabbing Neil’s sleeve and tugging it slightly. Andrew offered no explanation as to where they were going, and Nicky knew better than to ask. Still, Neil turned around, “We’ll see you later!” Nicky nodded, watching as Andrew dragged Neil away. When he was satisfied that they were far enough away, he grabbed his phone and took another picture. He would _not_ give up. 

Okay, so maybe Nicky had been a little hasty thinking he could complete this unattainable mission on his own. He needed backup. Aaron was out of the question – as soon as he heard it was something for Neil, he’d be next to no help. Nicky _could_ ask Matt, he was Neil’s best friend, after all, but he really needed someone with a direct link to Neil and Andrew. And that only left one person – Kevin.

When Kevin wasn’t practicing or in classes, there were only two places he’d hang out – in the Tower, or in the library. Nicky got lucky when he checked the library first, Kevin was sat at one of the tables, an array of textbooks in front of him.

“Kevin!” Nicky called, possibly a little too loud than what was customary in the library. Kevin’s whole body sigh was evident, and he didn’t even try to hide his glare when he turned to face Nicky.

“Nicky, what do you want?” Kevin asked, never one to beat around the bush. “I’m studying.”

“Anything I can help with?” Nicky asked, sauntering over to Kevin’s table.

“ _No_ ,” Kevin snapped, “you don’t even take history. Besides, I don’t need any help.”

“Of course you don’t,” Nicky muttered, dropping into the chair beside Kevin. “You’re Kevin Day,” he added when Kevin scowled at him.

“What do you want?” Kevin repeated.

“Actually, I need _your_ help,” Nicky said quietly. He’d really hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but it was Kevin, so _of course_ it would.

“What with?” Kevin asked, snapping his nearest textbook shut.

“I’ve been struggling in practice a little lately,” Nicky said slowly – a lie, of course.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Kevin agreed. Nicky tried hard to hide the fact that he was offended.

“Anyway,” Nicky said, trying to stay on track, “I was wondering if I could get some help. That’s why I came over.”

“Yeah,” Kevin nodded quickly, “I’ll help you. Come round to mine later, we can watch some games.”

“Cool,” Nicky said, jumping up from the chair. Even the looming dread of watching endless games of exy with Kevin that evening wasn’t enough to dim his grin.

Nicky was pretty sure this could be some form of torture: being forced to watch exy games for over _two hours_. What was wrong with Kevin and why did he _enjoy_ this? _How_ could he enjoy this? Nicky wanted to die. His eyes felt heavy and he fought to keep them open as Kevin blabbered on about how some backliner just made some impossible move.

“You could be like that,” Kevin said, jerking Nicky away, “if you tried.” Nicky almost laughed at the thought.

“Mm, _funny_.” He muttered, stifling a yawn. Kevin rolled his eyes.

“If you actually _tried_ , that is. What was the point in asking for help if you’re just going to fall asleep? You need to actually pay attention to improve.” Neil was crazy for _optionally_ spending his free time watching these old games with Kevin, it was like being at practice, but _worse_.

“I am _trying_ ,” Nicky argued. “I’m just finding it hard to concentrate right now, because...” Kevin looked at him expectantly. “I need the bathroom,” Nicky blurted out.

“You know where it is,” Kevin sighed, slumping back in his seat as he continued to watch the game. Nicky knew only too well where the bathroom was – directly opposite the bedroom that Neil and Andrew were currently tucked away in. Nicky contemplated bursting the door open but quickly thought better of it. The fact that Andrew would _kill_ him aside, what if he walked in on something he really _didn’t_ want to see. He wouldn’t risk that.

Nicky wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up with his ear pressed up against the door of Neil and Andrew’s bedroom, but he was straining to see if he could hear anything – there was silence. Nicky wondered if the two had fallen asleep, maybe in each other’s arms - _that_ would be an adorable picture. But Nicky was also pretty sure that taking pictures of people sleeping was serial killer stuff, and he wouldn’t stoop _that_ low.

“ _Nicky_!” Kevin hissed, making Nicky jump. Nicky threw himself away from the door so fast he almost fell on his ass, only succeeding in staying upright because Kevin caught his arm and dragged him down the hallway. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Nicky shrugged, trying to keep his voice even.

“ _Nothing_?” Kevin scoffed, “I thought you were going to the bathroom.”

“I was,” Nicky sighed. “I did.”

“Bullshit,” Kevin spat. “Tell me the truth, Nicky. Why were you spying on Neil and Andrew?”

“ _Spying_?” Nicky crinkled his nose, “That’s a strong word.”

“Well, what _were_ you doing, Nicky? Because I’m sure you didn’t come round just to watch exy games, I knew that was too good to be true.” Nicky glanced around him before letting out a sigh.

“If I tell you something, can you promise not to tell anyone?” Nicky asked. Kevin furrowed his brow, but nodded slowly. “I’m trying to take pictures of Neil and Andrew,” Nicky whispered.

“What?” Kevin asked, eyebrows flying up. “You realise you sound like a stalker right now, right?”

“I’m not a _stalker_ , Kevin,” Nicky sighed. “It’s for Neil’s birthday – I thought I could get him a picture of him and Andrew.”

“And how’s that going for you?” Kevin asked, the tiniest hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“ _Terrible_ ,” Nicky groaned, shoulders slumping. “They’re like robots!”

“They’re not, _trust me_.” Kevin cringed at the thought that had crept across his mind; Nicky opened his mouth to answer but the quick shake of Kevin’s head told him not to ask.

“Well, they’re _acting_ like robots right now,” Nicky whined. “Would it seriously hurt them to show some sort of PDA for, like, one second?” Kevin shrugged as he thought to himself for a moment.

“Are you sure they don’t already know, Nicky?” Kevin asked; elaborating when Nicky furrowed his brow. “Like, are you sure they haven’t already realised what you’re doing?”

“No way,” Nicky scoffed. “What makes you think that?”

“Well, you’re not the – how do I put this? The _sneakiest_ person ever,” Kevin said. “You’re about as subtle as a flying brick.” _Wow_ , Kevin was brutal – not that Nicky was particularly surprised.

“I am _extremely_ offended, Kevin,” Nicky said, dramatically clutching a hand to his heart. “I am a man on a mission, and _you_ are the only person who knows my business.” Kevin raised his eyebrows but nodded slowly.

“Just be careful, Nicky,” Kevin said.

“Aw, Kevin,” Nicky grinned. “I never knew you cared.”

“I don’t,” Kevin deadpanned. “But I _do_ care about next week’s game, and we can’t be down a backliner.” Nicky rolled his eyes.

On his way out of the dorm, Nicky turned back to Kevin,

“Hey, Kevin. Were you being serious earlier when you said I needed help in practice.”

“ _I_ wasn’t the one lying,” Kevin shrugged. Nicky glared at Kevin as he shut the dorm door behind him; Kevin had another thing coming if he thought Nicky was coming back for a round two of wanting to bore his eyes out. 

Neil’s birthday was one week away, and to say Nicky was stressed was an understatement. Distressed was probably more fitting. And he was _seriously_ starting to consider retracting his earlier statement about _nothing being impossible_ – Neil and Andrew were _impossible_. So, as he threw himself onto his bed with a groan and burrowed his face into his pillow, it wasn’t really a surprise that it caught both Aaron and Matt’s attention.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you?” Matt asked, chucking the pillow from his own bed at the back of Nicky’s head. Nicky caught it and used it to cover the back of his head, too.

“Apart from the fact that my life’s a shambles and a scam?” Nicky asked dramatically, voice muffled from the pillows.

“What’s new there?” Aaron asked, a slight smirk playing on his lips. Nicky brought his left hand up and flipped Aaron off – or rather, the wall next to Aaron’s head.

“Seriously, dude,” Matt pressed on. “What’s the matter?” Nicky sat up slowly, throwing Matt’s pillow back to him,

“I’m a failure,” Nicky said miserably, he continued talking before Aaron could add another _unhelpful_ comment. “I had this amazing plan for Neil’s birthday, but now it’s failed. It was going to be perfect.”

“What was it?” Matt asked, “Anything I can help with?”

“Unfortunately not, Matthew,” Nicky said dramatically. “It included Andrew and some public displays of affection.” Aaron started to make gagging noises and Nicky only spared him a short glare.

“Well, you sort of set yourself up to fail there,” Matt said, offering Nicky a sympathetic smile.

“Tell me about it,” Nicky muttered under his breath. “What did _you_ get, Neil?”

“He said he didn’t want anything, so I just got him a voucher for Exites,” Matt said.

“Oh, Matt, you’re a genius,” Nicky sighed dramatically. “If only I wasn’t such a creative genius, I might’ve thought of something that easy, too.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something, man,” Matt reassured. Nicky turned to face Aaron, but quickly shook his head before the words left his lips – as if _Aaron_ would get _Neil_ a present – the thought was almost laughable. Aaron seemed to be on the same wavelength, though,

“He said he didn’t want anything,” Aaron shrugged. “ _I_ took him at his word.” 

Nicky had never been so sad buying a pair of socks, but he knew he had to buy Neil _something_. At least it would keep his feet warm... 

After a match in Georgia, the team persevered through the long journey home, riding on a high after their win. They had been driving for a couple hours when Wymack declared that he needed to get a refill of gas, luckily, they were just near a gas station.

Nicky was a very energetic person, and he _never_ took advantage of gas station stops. _Never_.

“C’mon, Aaron,” Nicky called, jumping up as soon as the bus came to a stop. Aaron muttered something under his breath, but made no attempt to get up. “ _Aaron_!” Nicky growled, leaning forward and grabbing his younger cousin by the arm, pulling him up straight.

“Where are we going?” Aaron groaned as Nicky dragged him off the bus.

“Inside,” Nicky said, pointing to the small shop adjoining the gas station. “I saw a sign saying they do one-foot hot dogs here!”

“ _Wow_ ,” Aaron muttered sarcastically. “Remind me again why I had to come with you.”

“Everyone else is getting off anyway,” Nicky shrugged, pointing to their teammates as they filed off the bus. “Hey, Andrew! Neil! You want something to eat?” Andrew ignored Nicky as he grabbed hold of Neil’s wrist and started to pull him away from the bus.

“We’re good, thanks!” Neil called back. Nicky shrugged as he pushed Aaron into the shop.

“Erik will be so jealous,” Nicky grinned as he waggled the hot dog in Aaron’s face, Aaron swatted it away. “Hey, take a picture so I can send it to him.”

“You’re not serious,” Aaron sighed.

“Completely,” Nicky grinned, pushing his phone into Aaron’s hand. Nicky was stood beside the bus as he posed with the hot dog in his hands. “I’ll caption it: _not the first time I’ve had a foot long in my mouth_.”

“Take your phone,” Aaron demanded, shoving it into Nicky’s hand, “you’re _disgusting_.” Nicky just winked at him.

“You sure you don’t want any?” Nicky asked after he’d taken a big bite out of the bun.

“Pretty sure, yeah,” Aaron muttered as he glanced up from his phone, where he was no doubt texting Katelyn.

“Y’know, I think this thing might be the same height as you,” Nicky smirked, holding the hot dog with the missing end up beside Aaron.

“Fuck you,” Aaron glared, before he stalked back to the bus. Nicky followed him with a grin on his face. 

The obnoxious orange socks that Nicky had bought Neil glared at him from where he was sat on his bed, and he couldn’t help but feel the twist of disappointment in his gut as he thought about how he’d failed Neil’s birthday. He let out a long and breathy sigh.

“ _Now_ what’s wrong?” Aaron asked from where he was sitting at his desk, flicking through a textbook. “ _Please_ don’t tell me you’re still moping about Neil’s present.”

“I’ll stay quiet, then,” Nicky mumbled.

“Get a grip, Nicky,” Aaron groaned. “It’s Josten, he’ll be grateful with whatever you give him. He’s like a dog, or something.” Nicky gave him a weak smile. “I can’t deal with this for another three days,” Aaron sighed, running a shaky hand through his hair. “Hand it over.”

“What are you talking about?” Nicky asked, looking at his cousin blankly.

“Give. Me. Your. Phone.” Aaron said slowly, as if Nicky was stupid. Nicky handed him the phone dumbly.

“What are you doing?” Nicky asked, craning his neck.

“You said you took a couple pictures of them,” Aaron said, “I’m just seeing if any of them are good.”

“You’re doing this for Neil?” Nicky grinned as his eyebrows flew up.

“I’m doing it for _you_ ,” Aaron pointed out. “Now shut up.” Nicky sat obediently quietly as Aaron flicked through his camera roll – watching on with amusement every time Aaron flicked onto a rogue picture of him and Erik. After a little while, Aaron paused, scrutinising a picture.

“What?” Nicky asked impatiently.

“Come here,” Aaron ordered. Sliding off the edge of his bed, Nicky made his way over to Aaron, only to find him looking at the picture of Nicky and the hot dog. Nicky sighed.

“Aaron, there’s no point in getting annoyed now,” Nicky said. “I offered you at the time if you wanted some of the hot dog and you clearly said _no_.”

“Shut up, idiot,” Aaron sighed, rolling his eyes. He held the phone closer to Nicky’s face. “Look in the background.”

“There’s just trees,” Nicky said, glancing up at Aaron blankly.

“The other side, moron.” Nicky followed Aaron’s instructions, and for a moment he believed his eyes were lying to him. A second look told him they weren’t. It was Neil and Andrew, facing each other and standing extremely close. Neil’s head is bent close to Andrew’s ear, as if he’s whispering something to him, and Andrew has his hand buried in Neil’s auburn curls. Nicky can’t help but shriek.

“Oh my God, Aaron!” Nicky yelled, reaching forward and pulling his cousin into a hug. “Thank you so much, you’re a lifesaver!” Aaron’s arms stayed limp beside his side, but he let Nicky hold him for a second before he pushed him away.

“Don’t mention it,” Aaron muttered, pushing the phone back into Nicky’s hand as he turned back to his book. 

At first glance, it looked as though Nicky had just bought Neil a picture of him eating a foot-long hot dog; but at a closer glance, it was the softest thing ever. And in Nicky’s opinion, the hot dog only added to the picture. He’d wrapped it up, and rushed over to Neil’s dorm to wish him a happy birthday.

After a rather persistent knock, Neil finally opened the door. His hair was ruffled from sleep and he was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie – Nicky couldn’t help but notice that it was _Andrew’s_! He tried not to scream – he didn’t think Neil would appreciate it at this time in the morning, or Andrew or Kevin, for that matter.

“Happy birthday!” Nicky called, pulling Neil into a tight hug.

“Thanks,” Neil said, hugging Nicky back and smiling against his shoulder.

“Go in,” Nicky said, pushing Neil further into his dorm, “I need to give you your presents.”

“You didn’t need to get me anything,” Neil said.

“Don’t be stupid,” Nicky sighed, waving a hand at Neil. “Just open it!”

“Okay,” Neil said, giving Nicky a small smile as he dropped onto the couch. Nicky pushed the present into Neil’s hands.

“Open it!” Nicky’s leg jumped up and down impatiently. Flashing another quick smile at Nicky, Neil began to tear the wrapping paper off, stopping only when he saw the edge of a picture frame.

“Nicky, what is it?” Neil asked, glancing up at Nicky.

“Jeez, Neil. Just open it already!” Nicky shouted. Neil really _was_ impossible...

Neil pulled the last of the wrapping paper off, and his smile faltered for only a second when he took in Nicky and the giant hot dog.

“Thanks, Nicky,” Neil said, glancing up at Nicky. “It’s a picture of you eating a hot dog...” he only sounded slightly confused. Nicky rolled his eyes.

“It’s not _only_ a picture of me eating a hot dog, which was one-foot by the way,” Nicky added. “Look in the background.” It took Neil a moment to scan the background, and Nicky could tell straight away the moment Neil spotted him and Andrew, for his eyebrows raised and his jaw slacked. “You like it?” Nicky grinned, jostling Neil’s arm.

Neil stayed silent, staring at the photograph. For a moment, Nicky was convinced that Neil _hated_ it and was just too polite to say, but when Nicky saw how soft Neil’s eyes were, he realised he was just watching. Seeing him and Andrew for who they really are possibly for the first time.

“I’ve never seen a picture of me like that before,” Neil said, voice barely above a whisper. He rubbed his thumb softly over the background of the photograph as he looked up at Nicky, icy blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. That was all it took to take Nicky over the edge, he grinned back at Neil but it was wavering, and he knew he’d be crying any second now.

“Well, it’s for you to keep,” Nicky said firmly. “You and Andrew. I’d been trying to take a cute picture of you guys—”

“So _that’s_ what that was about?” Neil asked, smiling slightly.

“You knew?” Nicky cringed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Not about this,” Neil said, gesturing to the present in his lap. “But we knew you were taking pictures, the camera shutter sort of gave it away. And I think you had the flash on at one point...”

“Shit,” Nicky cursed himself. “And here I was thinking I was subtle.”

“Yeah, you’re not,” Neil chuckled, shaking his head.

“Anyway, _Aaron_ helped me choose this picture,” Nicky said, pointing to the photograph. “I would’ve cropped it so you didn’t have me with a foot-long at the front, but it would’ve gone too pixelated if I zoomed in too much.”

“I love it,” Neil grinned, holding the edges of the frame tightly in his hands. “It’s the best present I’ve ever gotten.” Nicky grinned at Neil, wiping away a few stray tears.

“What’s going on?” Andrew asked, walking into the room. His blonde hair was sticking up in every angle, and he looked even more tired than Neil.

“Nicky’s giving me my birthday present,” Neil said, pointing to the photograph. Nicky held his breath, he still wasn’t entirely sure how Andrew would react. As soon as Andrew saw the picture, his eyes locked on him and Neil, and Nicky wasn’t sure if it was the early morning talking, or if he spotted the hint of a smile on Andrew’s lips.

“That’s a big hot dog,” Andrew observed finally, turning to face Nicky with a blank face.

“It was a foot-long,” Nicky shrugged in agreement. Andrew looked at the picture a moment longer before leaning over and planting a small kiss in Neil’s curls. Nicky was pretty sure his heart stopped.

“Don’t take pictures of us,” Andrew warned, pointing a finger at Nicky before he turned away and shuffled back into the bedroom.

“I think he loves it,” Neil said as soon as the bedroom door clicked shut, “and I do, too.” Neil put the photograph on the coffee table before reaching forward and pulling Nicky into a hug.

“I’m glad,” Nicky grinned, finally satisfied that all the stress and hard work had paid off. “Oh, and I bought you some socks, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!! :)


End file.
